battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bravo Two/Battleship - Version 1.0
Introduction On the 1st of July, 2013, I began construction of the "Groningen"-class battleship , a state-of-the-art anti-naval vessel combining exceptionally high toughness with good armor, speed and firepower. Previously I've had only experience with my own developed "Amsterdam"-class destroyers 01 and 02, both characterized with high-speed, moderate survivability thanks to the hidden boilers and a very short turning radius. These destroyers were sufficient to search and destroy submarines , aircraft carriers and fast gunboats, but they lacked the survivability of a true battleship. As such, they posed no real threat to battleships like the "Yamato" and "Iowa". During the construction the funds were also raised, as I started with a non-existent budget. On the 13th of July, the total expenses passed the 2,000,000 resource mark. On this moment the ship has a total worth of 2,120,650 resources, although additional equipment still has to be added in the future. Requirements At the start of the design process, the following requirements were identified for the "Groningen"-class battleship: *Toughness > 2000 GJ *Armor > 800 MJ *Speed > 150 knots *Stability > 150 *Firepower > 5000 MW *Shooting range > 15.8 km To counter fortresses the ship should be able to utilize the maximum range of 15.8 km by equiping 46 cm guns combined with Mk.45 5" guns for their accuracy and anti-aircraft capabilities. Furthermore the main power generators should be protected against enemy fire, making it more difficult to disable a ship by removing its power. As such, the Groningen has no visible boilers. Statistics These are the stats so far for the "Groningen 01" battleship version 1.1*: *Horse Power: 112984 HP *Speed: 194.4 knots *Shooting range: 28.8 km *Strength: 15828.1 MW (13054.3 MW) *Toughness: 5806.9 GJ (5565.4 GJ) *Armor: 961.0 MJ *Stability: 188.3 (165.6) *Angle: 0 degrees *Displacement: 260996 t (250336 t) *Density: 0.4 g/cm3 *Length: 565 m *Beam: 80.0 m *Height: 81.1 m *Draft: 8.8 m *Sight: 32.2 km *Area: 22221.8 m2 *statistics of version 1.0 are in brackets if parameter has changed. As can be seen, the ship has an exceptionally high toughness capable of withstanding sustained fire from 46 cm guns. The ship can survive up to 20 minutes against an "Yamato"-class battleship without firing back. Furthermore, the five 46 cm guns in the front give it a big enough punch against virtually any threat. This main armament is supported by four 40 cm Triple guns, one 38 quadruple gun and three 46 triple guns at the stern. It has 5 Mk.45 5" guns combined with the Aegis-radar-system to deal with fast boats and aircraft. A modernization package has also been introduced with two missile launchers with a range of 28.8 km, one Phalanx and one rocket launcher. Against submarines the ship has two depth charges. Thanks to the high-speed of 194.4 knots, the ship can keep up with the fastest gunboats ussually trying to outflank heavily armored and thought-to-be slow battleships. In reverse, the ship can still travel up to 190 knots, making the ship despite its large volume a hard to hit target and capable of dodging volleys and torpedos. Due to its size and displacement, the accelaration is lower however than small and lightweight speedboats. Update log *Version 1.0. Started 1st of July, completed 12th of July. *Version 1.1. Completed 13th of July. Improved hull design significantly improving stability and toughness. Future modifications Possible future upgrades will include: *additional 40 cm triple guns at the sides *additional Mk.45 5" guns to increase firepower against fast gun- and torpedo-boats. *additional depth charges and/or hedgehog system to deal with submarines from a short distance *new triple torpedo-launchers *AA-guns for passive defence against fighter-aircraft. If people are interested, I may reveal the build plans at a later stage. Category:Blog posts